1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to a method and apparatus for controlling an electrical device and a wireless charging device.
2. Discussion of Technical Background
Wireless power transmission is the transmission of electrical energy from a power source to an electrical load without interconnecting manmade conductors. The most common form of wireless power transmission is carried out using direct induction followed by resonant magnetic induction. Other methods include electromagnetic radiation in the form of microwaves or lasers and electrical conduction. Wireless power transmission has been used for battery charging, or other suitable loads, in a wide range of mobile devices, such as mobile phone, camera, music player, headset, etc.
An electrical device needs electric power to operate. A wireless charging device can provide electric power to an electrical device. However, a conventional electrical device, especially a wireless electrical device like a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver, operates independently from a wireless charging device. While wireless charging devices and wireless electrical devices become more and more widely used, it is a waste of resource to have two independent devices, i.e., a wireless charging device and a wireless electrical device. It is inconvenient for a user to handle two separate devices, which are controlled by two different controlling units respectively.
Accordingly, there exists a need for controlling an electrical device and a wireless charging device without causing the issues mentioned above.